1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical film, an optical filter, and a display device including the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical film including a selective visible light-absorbing layer that absorbs light in a wavelength range of about 470 nm to about 510 nm, an optical filter, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPDs), e.g., liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, electroluminescent displays, field emission displays, and vacuum fluorescent displays, may be manufactured to have a large area while being thin, and are therefore desirable. However, some FPDs, e.g., plasma displays, may emit a large amount of near infrared light. For example, in a plasma display, when UV light is produced using a discharge gas to excite a phosphor, near infrared light may be generated. Near infrared light may cause malfunctions of various electronic devices that use near infrared light, e.g., remote controls of appliances, devices that use near infrared communication, etc. Further, displays which generate a discharge in a discharge gas containing neon, e.g., plasma displays, may emit orange neon light having a wavelength of about 585 nm. Such light may undesirably decrease the purity of green and red colors emitted by the display. Further, yellow light, which may be emitted by the discharge gas in the wavelength range of about 470 nm to about 510 nm, may deteriorate the purity of blue and green colors in the display. Such reductions in color purity may undesirably reduce the image quality of the display.